zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
General Tips and Hints
This page is intended to display tips and hints people have found useful during gameplay. Please sign and date any hint or tip you leave. You can very easily sign by typing 4 tildas at the end of your tip, like this: ~~~~ If you see a tip you don't agree with, please don't delete it, just create a line below it, indent and leave a comment as to the reason of the dispute. Cards *Fusion: it is more cost effective to fuse multiple cards at once, rather than one at a time. The token cost is less, and the growth per cusion card is greater. The difference isn't exponential, but enough to make make it w worthwhile suggestion. 19:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC)John McG. *While fusing multiple cards at once might have been more cost effective, it is no longer the case. The cost to fuse cards are fixed based on the level of the base slot card. See the fusion table. When the base slot card is of a lower level, fusing multiple cards simultaneously can cause it to level up more than once per fusion. When this happens, it is possible for the base slot card not to receive the correct increase in stats per level. Motorslave 22:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) *When fusing cards, it has been found that there is a greater growth if cards of like colors (zombies of the same type, i.e. Tombies fused with Tombies, etc.). For example: a red R card lvl 1, when fused with 6 red N cards saw growth of 229 points (Lvl 1 to Lvl 3). A blue R card, when fused with the same 6 red N cards, only saw growth of app. 29 points. Still trying to determine if the initial stats of the cards being fused plays any role. 19:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC)John McG. **Stats of both the base card and cards being fused play a role. The higher level that the base card is, the less growth it will experience. The better the fusion cards, the more growth. 00:56 (UTC) Ben *Only the level (and not the stats) of the card plays a factor in how much growth is achieved. All N cards will provide the same growth, all N+ cards will provide the same growth, etc. Motorslave 22:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) *As the rarity of the card increases (N+, R,R+,) so does the bonus to the fusion. 10%, 20% Quests *When questing, the color gem you can find will depend on what type of Zombie (Bombie, Tombie, or Mombie) you are. This is determined by the initial card you selected (Cheerleader - Bombie, Surfer - Tombie, Grizzly Bear - Mombie). Bombies will find blue and purple gems, Tombies will find red and orange gems, and Mombies will find yellow and green gems. Motorslave 07:03, April 21, 2012 (UTC) *You will have to battle other Zombie Jombies to collect the other colored gems to complete each area's mission to collect your reward (a rare card). Motorslave 07:03, April 21, 2012 (UTC) *Does anyone know if the rewards for the missions are the same for all Bombies, Tombies, and Mombies? **The rewards for missions are different--if you have Tombies, the rewards are Tombies only, if you have Mombies, the rewards are Mombies only. —Preceding unsigned comment added by **I should have phrased this question differently. Do all Bombies receive the same rewards? Do all Tombies receive the same rewards? Do all Mombies receive the same rewards? I have updated the Missions section on the basics page with the rewards for a Mombie. **Yes all classes get the same rewards, and all your rewards will be of the same class as your started class. **Doing the first quest in Las Vegas will usually give you a Child Card which can be sold for 300 Tokens. Since this quest costs 2 Energy a lot of people repeatedly do this quest to stock up on cards to sell for Tokens and then using those Tokens to buy Brains (20-25K Tokens) or other cards. - Jumbaco! May 5th, 2012 Battle *Look first at a player's "current def-f" this gives you a better indication of how strong his/her defense is than his/her level April 10, 00:48 (EST) *If the player's current def is above 171 (highest force * cards in deck -- or 19 * 9), checking their level and win/lose stats can sometimes be helpful in determining the strength of their defense. RedReaper83 16:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) *To ensure that you have your best cards available to defend, add cards to your Defense Deck in descending order (highest defense to lowest defense) because as your available Defense Force drops below the total Force needed to field all of your cards in your Defense Deck, the first card to become unavailable is the ninth card, then eighth card, etc. Motorslave 22:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) *Ever frustrated that you just can't get that last gem you need. Well here is a basic tactic that should help. First you select an attack deck of 10 (go get some child zombie from Vegas if you don't have a 10 point card.) Then when you go to battle the "enemy's" lvl and defensive points are shown. now say your normal attack deck totals up to 100 attack points. but you have a total of 140 attack points to use. what you can do is weaken the enemy and blow through their traps. go to the gem you want to battle for. REFRESH the enemy list to give you the most time to attack. then choose the person with the lowest def points. attack them 4 times with your 10 point deck. then go to your deck put back together your 100 point deck and go back and attack them again. you will find that you will have a huge chance of winning at that point. ::here is the explanation. every time you attack the first one clears any traps. also any attack you make depletes their usable defensive points. after a few attacks they have lost several points and if they do not have enough points then not all their cards can be used for defense so it gets weaker fast. this should help you to win the important fights to complete collections though it does harm your win to lose ratio if you care about that.Nyiaj 22:28, April 30, 2012-Posted as comment@Battle Skill Points *When you have an overage of skill points, it's a good idea to pad your defense points by 20+ points over what your defense deck requires. This is in case you are attacked more than once. This will allow you to use your entire deck during multiple attacks. RedReaper83 16:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) *Although it might be tempting to increase energy so you can do more, it is usually wise to consider if you will have time to regenerate the energy. If you are able to play and spend energy within 12 hours, then you usually won't need more than 240 energy. Because that is all you can regenerate in 12 hours. Fungal Spores 22:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *The counter arguement for the above statement is that it might be better to only put in 150 points into your Att and Def because if you fill either deck with the best cards it will never use more than 150 points. If you stopped at 150 and put the rest into Energy although you can only regenerate 240 Energy every 12 hours you get full regeneration every time you level up. So once you get into the 300+ Energy and use that to repeatedly do the level 1 Mission in Las Vegas and sell the cards you can make about 50k Tokens every level (If you have 330 Energy). Since you can buy a R+ Panther for 200K tokens and Brains for 20-25K it might be better to get the most Tokens so you don't end up spending Real Money. - Jumbaco!, May 5th, 2012 *A counter to the above counter is to put a bunch of points into your attack deck. If your attack deck is 100 and you have 120 points, you will fight (and likely lose to a trap) and be stuck at 20 points. However if you level your attack force to 200 points then you get to attack twice! or you can go even further and level it to about 220 and send a level 10 force card in to srping traps and then go back in and defeat them with your full attack deck. This has worked countless times for me and has caused me to have completed all the collections including New Orleans, currently collecting capital buildings.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Events *Epic Boss: The epic boss' attack always hits 6 cards at a time. Place the cards in the deck according the the probability of being hit by an attack. Cards in the center will get hit 100% of the time. Higher def cards should go there. The 2nd and 4th cards in the row have a 67% chance of being attacked. Card on the ends have a 33% chance of being hit. If you have cards with high atk and low def, this is the best place to put them.—Preceding unsigned comment added by *Put the best cards in the second row, they will recieve less damage.—Preceding unsigned comment added by *By doing the math, the best formation seems to be placing cards on both sides of the first row, and then leaving the middle card second row blank. This is a total card count of six. Pick your best attack cards, with #1-2 being the outside Row2 cards, and #3-4 being the outside Row1 cards. Use the remaining two cards (#5-6) in the inside Row2 position. This will result in the highest damage return on your force. In my case (level 31, new player) the increase was approximately 40 extra damage per force, or 3200 added damage instead of using a full Epic Deck. You can do this math by attacking once or twice with a full deck and recording the total damage per attack and dividing by the total force used. Next, do the same for the 6 card configuration, and record the damage divided by the much lower total force used. The reason for this is the increased damage on the inside row, and the tendancy for the boss to target the center more. Removing the center cards entirely will not help, as the boss will target the outsides and they will die more quickly. (-Crehate) *As there is no indicator to tell how much epic force you have got left until you encounter an epic boss, look at your energy growth to get an idea. This is because energy regenerates at the same rate as epic force, i.e. at 1 point every 3 minute. So for e.g. when you have use up all your epic force(0/200), your energy left at that time is 10, your epic force will be 200/200 when your energy is 210. DinoKev (talk) 01:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) *As I posted in the Event section , you can trigger the boss fight from any quest line. This means you can go all the way back to Vegas and spend 2 energy to trigger the fight rather than spending 8-12 energy. Not only does this help you fight the bosses more frequently but it also produces a nice stack of N cards which can be either sold or fused to your Moonless Raul card in order to get him to 20 and get the Moonless Raul+ Wink- -Wink 16:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Quick Money *Complete quest "Make A Grand Entrance", in Stage 1 of Las Vegas, for two energy points. It has the highest rate of finding a card. The cards sell for around 300 tokens. - (PikaClan) Power Leveling *Wanna up level fast? Find a partner whose level is within ± 10 from yours. Clear your defense deck and leave a Normal force 10 card in your attack deck and battle with each other. Make sure you "bank" your tokens(see below) before you start and stop when your level is ± 10 from your partner's. Your can stop battling for a while to do quests when you've up a level but be sure to reset your attack and defense deck before you continue as the cards you got from questing will be added to your decks automatically. DinoKev (talk) 07:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Other *How to keep your money safe in "bank". we all have friends that are not playing anymore. when you are done playing for the day put all your money into a trade with one of those friends. this keeps your money safe from any attackers. when you come back you can simply cancel the trade and get your money back. you can also use this when attacking so if you lose the fight you will not lose money as well. *When using the Bombie Fusion Booster, do not fuse anything to it. The level of the card will not change, nor will it grow in percentage. *If you are not trying to complete Gem collections, use your attack force to boost your XP and level up much faster! go down to either the coins or the taxi's and pick a color (I normally go for green) and look for lower level people with low def force. You will win more battles and gain 100+ XP for each battle won! I have used this technique to power my level to 50+ and have not spend 1 penny on brains, bucks, or chests. Happy Hunting! —Preceding unsigned comment added by Category:Browse